Alpha and Omega
by Speedy08
Summary: Blake never knew werewolves existed, until the night she survived a violent attack... and became one herself. After three years at the bottom of the pack, she'd learned to keep her head down and never, ever trust dominant wolfs. Then Yang Branwen, the enforcer-and daughter-of the leader of the werewolves, came into her life. Blake&Yang. Bumbleby.
1. Chapter 1

_**And the dynamic duo is back at it again! Thank BG-13 for being such an awesome partner!**_

* * *

Yang's POV

I leaned back against Bumblebee, scanning the beach where ships were docking and letting passengers off and on. I half wondered if the person who'd contacted my mother had changed their mind and was trying to hitch a ride. It was a possibility, but that would count as wasting my mother and, more importantly, my time. That would be dangerous even for the fiercest of souls in the Kingdoms.

Lately, my mother had been noticing more unsolved disappearances in Menagerie, and suspicions were confirmed when she received a call, talking about the killings. So she sent me, her second, her executioner. I was feared, and that was probably for the best.

And now, here I was, looking for one runaway pup that had strayed from her pack. It would have been easier if there hadn't been so many people and wolves lurking about. But the Southern border of Anima could get cramped, being one of the few beaches in the nearby kingdoms. Of course this would be the mission that would prove difficult.

As the day dragged on, the docks and the town started to clear a little, and it wasn't as overwhelming. I even spotted someone who seemed promising. She sat by herself, as she had been for the last hour. She was fidgeting, nervous. Her light yellow eyes flickered around, watching, only adding to the idea that she was my target, the one I was supposed to meet up with. One of her hands came up and tucked a strand of jet black hair behind her ear. She was wearing some sort of uniform. Must have just gotten off work.

The person in question sat around for another hour before shaking her head and getting up to leave. The wolf took the bus and I rode behind it on Bumblebee a few blocks before she got off and turned down an alley. I waited a second before parking my bike and going in after her... only to have to dodge the wooden plank that had been aimed at my head.

I came to a halt, gaze blazing behind my aviators. Though I knew she couldn't see my eyes, she flinched and I could smell her sharp fear. But just as quick, yellow eyes deepened to gold and she straightened, seeming to regain her backbone.

"Why are you following me?"

I furrowed my brow as I continued my approach. There was something...off. It only took a second more before I realized that my wolf was completely asleep right now. It never slept. I continued to study the shorter women.

I mistook her for a submissive at first. Most werewolves were more or less dominant in their nature. Gentler natured people usually weren't cursed enough to actually survive the transformation, and as a result they were few and far between. But no, she was...something different. Her fear was calling out to me, and it caused this unbidden urge to protect.

She could only be an Omega.

All I knew after that was that no matter what else happened, I was going to kill whoever had given her that bruised look to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's Ch. 2 of this series. I recommend you read the Alpha and Omega series from Patricia Briggs as well as the Mercy Thompson series. They're awesome. The other person that is ubber awesome is my co-author BG-13. As always R &R! **_

Yang's POV

Werewolves are hot tempered. Especially dominant wolfs. I usually was not. Usually. I was still trying to figure out what was happening. My wolf was asleep, something that never happened. I had encountered two omegas before. My stepmother Summer and her daughter Ruby. Neither had ever managed to do what this pup did. Then there was this unexplainable feeling I had. As if I had known her for years...and had the desire to curl at her feet.

Not good. Not good at all.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Identify yourself."

I raised a brow at the command, marveling at her audacity. No one ever talked to me like that. "My name is Yang Branwen," I said. "Raven, the Marrok's, daughter and executioner. Who are you?"

She flinched. "Blake Belladonna."

"You are from Adam Taurus' pack in Menagerie?" She nodded but wouldn't raise her gaze toward me. Odd. "What's your rank?"

"Submissive," she whispered. "The lowest of the low."

I felt my wolf awaken at her response. And she was enraged. _'I will kill them'_ , she told me. Blake must have sensed my wolf because she stepped back until she bumped into the wall. I turned away, closing my eyes as I tried to soothe the wolf. I didn't have to do this before either.

"You are not submissive," I managed after a moment.

"That's not true."

I scoffed. This newborn thought she knew more than me? "You are but a puppy that has strayed away from her pack, while I'm nearly three hundred years old." I felt a surge of fear come off her and I sighed. "You're not submissive," I repeated. "Though I can see why they told you that. You're an omega."

"An omega?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, still trying to get a hold of myself before turning to face her. "A special kind of wolf. There aren't many of you."

"Is that why he chose me?"

I tilted my head. "Explain yourself." I saw and felt her panic and she backed away further from me as if wanting to fuse herself with the wall. I growled lowly. Had she been... "I will ask you a question, Blake, and all you have to do is tell me yes or no. Were you Changed against your will?"

Blake stared hard at the ground, purposefully avoiding my gaze. A practiced movement. Omega's didn't have to lower their gaze as submissives and less dominant wolves had to.

The anger that being in her presence that had dissipated surged back full force at the strength of her fear. Someone had really done a number on her. And I was going to make them pay.

"Yes," she finally whispered. If she'd been in wolf form she'd have been cowering with her tail tucked beneath her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, unable to hide the rage in voice. "Because you were ready to defend yourself after whatever hell you went through? Don't apologize. If anything I should apologize for my behavior."

I was going to have to be careful this time. Usually when my mother sent me out to deal with trouble, I could do it coldly. But with a damaged Omega wolf around, one that I found myself responding to on several different levels, I had to keep my temper in check.

"Blake," I began, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes so she wouldn't see the red in them. "I am Raven's hitman. It is my job as her second. But that doesn't mean that I take pleasure in it. I am not going to hurt you, you have my word on it."

"Okay," Blake answered, clearly not believing me.

I sighed and placed my hands behind me. "I know how this is going to sound but it will be necessary for tonight at the very least," I began. "Take me to where you live."

* * *

Blake's POV

"I don't know how this is necessary," I said for what felt like the hundredth time.

The day after Yang arrived she'd decided I couldn't live in a "poor excuse of an apartment" and had me move into some condos on the upscale part of town. The only thing I felt relieved at was knowing that she wouldn't be in the same apartment with me. The bad thing was she would be living next door and that there was no way in hell I would be able to afford this with my waitress salary. I barely had enough to eat, which she had apparently noticed and had taken it upon herself to fully stock my kitchen cupboards and fridge.

"Think of it as of being in a witness protection program," she answered as she finished putting in the meat. "You have to live somewhere where your alpha won't think of looking."

I flinched at the thought of Adam looking for me. He could just Change someone else to replace me. I hugged myself. Not that I would wish that hell on anyone. Yang must have felt my fear because she let out a sigh as she closed her eyes, probably trying to hide the red in them.

I'd heard stories. The Branwens had blood red eyes that glowed. The wolves in Adam's pack had told stories of those being the last thing you'd see before the Marrok grabbed ahold of your throat with her teeth.

When most werewolves were upset, you could see the wolf in their eyes. At least, most of the time. I was able to borrow courage from my wolf without allowing her to slip through. I wasn't sure how I did it, I just did.

She tried to reach for me and I quickly backed away, feeling my pulse raise in response and, curiously, she didn't follow. Instead she held perfectly still, eyes still shut. I could barely tell she was breathing.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't believe that," I answered shakily.

Not a complete lie. There was something about her, something I hadn't figured out that made me feel safe. It was only when she moved or grew upset that it scared me. She was like the dominants yet…wasn't. I must've been losing my mind. Something I knew happened to lone wolves with time. At least that's what Jamie, the Alpha of the local pack had told me when I asked for permission to be in his territory.

"Can I tell you a story?"

I looked up, my heart rate slowing down. "A story?"

She nodded, opening her eyes to reveal lavender irises. "I get that you don't know me and we just me and that I've already caused changes in your life." She paused. "So I think that maybe telling you a little about me would ease you a bit."

I looked at her for a moment, before I met her eyes and dropped my gaze, nodding solemnly. Not like I had a choice anyways.

"My mother as you know is the Marrok, ruler of all werewolves in the kingdoms," Yang began as she sat and leaned back against the chair, arms behind her neck, eyes closed. "But before that she belonged to a small tribe of thieves. My grandfather was a shaman of sorts, a man with magic, and he passed on his knowledge to her.

"She had a couple of flings here and there before she got pregnant with me. She panicked at first, werewolves usually miscarry within the first month or so, the change being too violent on the fetus." I felt myself pale at this, sliding down until I was sitting on the floor, an arm around my midsection. No one had told me that. "My grandfather helped keep her human until I was born, she would have died if she wasn't so damn stubborn."

Yang smiled slightly at the statement.

"Anyway, I am the only born werewolf of my kind," she continued. "I grew up and not long after she met a crawler, coyote shapeshifter, named Summer, and they fell in love." Somehow I knew this was not a story that ended in a happily ever after. "Raven and her mate wanted a child so they found someone that would help the process but Summer died in childbirth. My mother was crushed."

"I'm sorry," I whispered quietly.

"We all were." A pause. "Raven went into a…rage of sorts. Unleashed whatever hidden power she had that made her more dominant than any living werewolf so she took the name of Marrok, alpha of the alphas. I'm her second and my uncle her third. Given who my family is, I can't help what I am: dominant."

"Just like I'm submissive."

Yang sighed in response before sitting up to look at me. "I want you to tell me about your change."

I winced a little, hugging myself tightly. So she hadn't missed the signs I was showing. She knew something was wrong. A part of me wanted to tell her, wanted to feel protected. But the other part of me…

"Why?" I challenged. I quickly caught myself and cringed, turning away as I expected her to explode. She didn't even bat an eye.

"I need to know how Adam's pack is run," Yang replied patiently. "I'd rather do that through your impressions first, and then I'll ask you questions. It'll give me a better insight into what he's doing and why."

I hesitated for a moment before taking in a deep breath.

"I was working in a music store in Menagerie when I first met Adam. He told me he was a guitarist like me, and he started coming in a couple of times a week, buying strings, music... small-ticket stuff. He'd flirt and tease." I shook my head. What a fool I had been. "I thought he was a nice guy. So when he asked me out for lunch, I said sure."

I looked at Yang but she still hadn't moved. Looking almost as if she had fallen asleep, except her shoulders were tense as I continued with my story.

"We went on a couple of dates. He took me to this little restaurant near the desert, a reserve of sorts. When we were finished we went for a walk in the woods. 'To look at the moon,' he'd told me." I felt myself tense. "He asked me to wait a minute, said he'd be right back."

"He'd patted his pockets, then said he'd left something in his car. I was worried that he had gone to get a wedding ring." I let out a deprecating snort. "I'd even practiced gentle ways of saying no while I waited. We had very little in common and I didn't like how he treated me at times. Though he was nice most of the time, I'd had been getting the feeling that there was something a little off about him, and my instincts told me that I needed to break it off."

"It took longer than a minute, and I was just about to go back to the car myself when I heard something in the bushes." I started to shake and hyperventilate.

"You didn't know he was a werewolf?" It was Yang's voice that reminded me that I was safe in the apartment.

"No. I thought that werewolves were just stories."

"Tell me about after the attack."

I sighed in relief. I didn't want her knowing about how Tyrian had stalked me for an hour, herding me back from the edge of the preserve every time I came close to getting out. She only wanted to know about Adam's pack.

"I woke up in Adam's house. He was excited at first. His pack only had one other woman. Then they discovered what I am."

"And what are you, Blake?"

"Submissive," I whispered, hands turning into firsts. "The lowest of the low. Useless."

"Is that what they told you?" the blonde replied thoughtfully.

"It's the truth."

She didn't reply right away, took a moment before asking me more questions about the pack. She seemed to know Sun, the wolf that had given me the Marrok's number, and she seemed surprised to know he hadn't contacted her. Sun had been…nice. At least when Adam wasn't around.

"There are rules. First is that no person may be Changed against their will. Second is that no person may be Changed until they have been counseled and passed a simple test to demonstrate that they understand what that Change means."

I didn't know what to say. This wasn't explained to me. Nothing was ever explained to me.

"From what you've said, Adam is adding new wolves and others are going missing - he didn't report that to the Marrok. Last year he came to our annual meeting with his mate and his fourth, Sun, and told us that his second and third couldn't make it.

"Sun's been his third for as long as I have been in the pack, and Tyrian is his second."

"You said that there is only one female in the pack besides you?"

"Yes."

"There should have been four."

"No one has mentioned any others," she told him.

I could smell the musk of her anger now, and I backed away nervously. I knew what happened when werewolves got mad. People got hurt.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Her eyes stayed closed but she smiled, just a twitch of his lips. "My control is usually better than this."

She waited, but it seemed to get worse rather than better.

"Let me tell you something about Omega wolves, Blake," she finally opened her eyes and met my gaze. I immediately looked away and I heard her sigh. "Look at me."

Unable to resist the command, I raised my eyes to glare at her. This sparked something in her own eyes, some sort of mirth.

"Almost unique," she said. "I work with numbers and percentages all the time. I might not be able to figure the odds exactly, but I'll tell you that the chances that Adam picked you out to Change was not by sheer chance. No werewolf, acting on instincts alone, would attack an Omega. I've met Adam and he does not strike me as a mad wolf. But Tyrian, the one you said turned you, does. He should have been killed after he was Changed."

I clenched my jaw. "Why wouldn't anyone else have attacked me? And what is an Omega exactly?"

Yang hummed in response. "I bet that when you walk into a room, people come to you. I bet complete strangers tell you things they wouldn't tell their own mothers."

I shook my head. No. She was wrong. I was submissive…I…

"You should not be ranked last in your pack." She stood and moved to sit next to me, but not close enough to make me uncomfortable. "An Omega wolf is like a shaman, outside of the normal pack rankings. They had to teach you to lower your eyes, didn't they? To submissive wolves, such things are instinctive. You, they had to beat down.

"You bring peace to all those around you," Yang continued. "A werewolf, especially a dominant wolf, is always on the edge of violence. After being shut in a boat with too many people for hours, I came onto the beach, tense and ready for a fight. But when I got close to you, the anger, the hunger, left. You are a gift. An Omega wolf in the pack means that more wolves survive the Change from human to wolf because they can find control easier with you there. It means that we lose fewer wolves to stupid fights of dominance because an omega brings a calmness to all those around him. Or her."

It all sounded great but there was a hole in her argument: "But what why is it that I anger you?"

And then Yang did something I hadn't seen dominant wolves do: she flinched.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Raven's POV

I took a deep breath as I looked out the window, watching Qrow and Ruby play in their four legged forms. She would be turning 118 in a few months, quite a feat for a coyote.

Crawlers usually lived the typical human span but I had discovered that werewolf magic would shield them from the aging as long as they were part of a pack. However, that didn't make them immortal. Coyotes were not werewolves and were as fragile as humans. This is why I never had allowed Ruby to stray out on her own.

Wolfs killed coyotes in their territory, the same was true for werewolves.

As the Marrok, I was the ruler of all werewolves in the kingdoms, they all answered to me. To ensure our safety I had created rules, which when broken could have deadly consequences. A few days ago I had sent Yang, my second, to investigate a claim from a newly made werewolf from Menagerie. I had already directed my attention to the island due to the increasing number of disappearances but her phone call had proven what I'd already suspected. There was something more going on there.

"I'm leaving for Anima," my brother said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up and barely managed to control the flash of emotion I very much wanted to show. He looked tired, older, even if he couldn't age. Werewolf's couldn't get drunk but he had began to drink more and more. He had been spiraling down hill for some time and there was nothing I could do stop him. But I knew that if he went out on his own, it wouldn't be long before he had to be killed.

"Yang's there," I replied. "Are you planning to assist her?"

He shook his head. "I can't be here, Raven. There are too many expectations of me here."

"Can it wait until Yang gets back? I need someone to look after Ruby."

"That became your job when Summer died."

It was stupid. Summer had been dead for as long as Ruby had been alive. But at the mention of her name, something in me stirred and I let out a wave of anger that knocked my brother to his knees, head lowered in submission. That's all I could do to not show the sadness I still felt at the mention of her name.

My Summer Rose.

"My apologies," Qrow answered, teeth grit as he slowly got back on his feet. "But I really can't stay."

I sighed and turned away, letting him stand. I glanced out the window again, Ruby was sitting on an old bench, reading a book Yang had given her when she was smaller. She must have felt me staring because she looked up and waved. I nodded at her before looking back at my brother.

"Okay. I'll summon you if I need you."

"We both know that's not how our next meeting will be." I studied his face and he managed a smile, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Goodbye, Raven."

My shoulders slumped once he was out the door. "Goodbye, brother."

* * *

Yang's POV

I had to look away. I couldn't - shouldn't tell her about mating. Not yet. She wasn't ready. I wasn't ready. I could feel the waves of anger coming off me as I desperately tried to control myself. Never in my life had I felt this way. Blake was more damaged than I thought. She'd cringe when I made any sudden move yet I could feel her strength. My wolf was uneasy as well but she felt our mate had a right to know. Usually I couldn't really share anything with anyone but my wolf had no problem telling Blake anything she wanted to know.

My feelings from earlier came back. This was not good. Not good at all.

"What aren't you telling me?"

I sighed and tried to clear my throat. "Most werewolves find someone they love, get married, and spend a long time with their spouse before the wolf accepts them as their mate," I began cautiously.

I moved away, turning my back to her, feeling her fear.

"Sometimes it doesn't happen that way," I whispered, then shook my head, putting every ounce of restraint I had into this. "Let it rest there, for now. You have been through enough without this knowledge looming over you."

And it was as if she transformed. Her eyes glinted, and she stood up straighter, her jaw clenching. "No," Blake spat, her fear replaced by anger. "You've changed all the rules on me. Now tell me everything you know."

My jaw clenched as I swallowed, and I turned around feeling own wolf emerge, rising to the challenge laid out before me. "Fine. You should have let it be, but you want truth," I answered talking fast, and forcefully. "My wolf has taken you for her mate. It means that you and I are tied together, and the thought of you hurt, of being able to do nothing about it, is an anger that even an omega wolf cannot easily soothe."

There was a moment of silence.

I could still smell her fear but it wasn't as palpable and I felt something else. The beginning of interest. So she had felt something as well.

"If you let me," I continued in the same quiet voice. "I would like to court you and win you over." I closed my eyes. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

A pause.

"I don't like sex," she blurted after a moment.

I cleared my throat awkwardly in response. Well then.

"I wasn't enthusiastic before the Change," she said tiredly, and she was no longer sitting straight, slumping back against the wall as if all her fight had drained away for now. "And after everything…I like it even less."

"Noted," I replied. "I promise to be patient." I met her gaze, a feeling of embarrassment coming over me. "Will you…will you let me date you?"

And there was the million lien question. I knew she wasn't ready. Knew that she may not be interested. I still didn't really know how this mating bond worked.

"No," Blake replied.

I grinned. Expected. But didn't mean I couldn't keep trying. My wolf and I liked a good hunt, and this just meant I got more time to get to know her without the weight of a bond hanging over us.

* * *

Winter's POV

I looked out into the frozen lake, enjoying the cold breeze that nipped my skin. Here was where it all had happened. My grandfather's death, mother's death, my father's death, and perhaps mine one day soon. I was neither young or old for a werewolf. Just a bit shy of 150 years.

A few years after I was Changed my father had tried to kill me. Before his untimely death, my grandfather had Changed my father in hopes that he would be alpha some day. It wasn't long after that he was found in this very lake after weeks of looking. I always suspected foul play but couldn't prove anything.

None of my father's seconds seemed to be quite how he wanted them to be so he had Changed me next. A few months later it seemed that I wasn't fit for what he wanted of me. I was too dominant, a trait from my grandfather, and he knew it was only a matter of time before I would take over his place as Alpha. So he tortured me.

He experimented on me, tried to find effective methods of killing a werewolf without leaving a trace. We were hard to kill and usually died in a fight or by drowning. Werewolves, like wolves, had low body fat which made our bodies sink in water. He tried drowning me a few times but would always pull me out before I lost consciousness. I begged him to kill me but he wouldn't.

Weiss had been Changed after me, along with Whitley and when she found out what our father had done she had challenged him. The thought of losing Weiss to my father like I had my mother and grandfather gave me enough strength to break the chains and go after him. Weiss was badly injured and couldn't help me. If it hadn't been for the black wolf...

"Winter! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I heard my sister call.

I sighed and turned to look at her. She was a foot shorter than I was but just as bossy and almost as dominant. She was my second. Her left eye was marred with a scar, a reminder of her fight with my father. My body had some of those too.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"There's another human that wants to be turned," Weiss answered.

I shook my head. "Send him to another Alpha in Atlas. You know I don't do that."

"Our pack is small," she reminded me, trying to appeal to my more logical side. "There's only six of us. We could use more people."

"I said, no." Her mouth formed a thin line at the command and I sighed. "Send him somewhere else," I repeated turning towards the lake again.

"You're not going to find him."

I sighed and nodded knowing she was referring to the wolf that had saved me, us. But a part of my soul needed to find him.

"I know."

* * *

Blake's POV

To say that Yang was persistent was an understatement.

For the past couple of weeks she been finding new and interesting ways of asking me on a date. Needless to say I had turned her down every single time. Given the current situation I couldn't understand why she wanted to date me. I didn't even know if she really was conducting an investigation like she'd said she was. Usually she'd walk me to work and then pick me up. I didn't know what she did in between but I hoped it would be helping stop whatever it was Adam was doing.

She'd asked me in various way to go out with her and I was both annoyed and amused. My wolf liked her persistence while I hated it. Why couldn't she just leave alone? She had tried serenading me and I had responded by tossing a bucket of cold water at her. It was a risky move but I found that I wasn't as afraid of her as I should be. She was the Marrok's executioner. She could probably snap my neck if she wanted to.

But then there was this mate thing that I didn't fully understand. I had first thought that it was similar to love at first sight. Yang had quickly dismissed that idea and stated that she didn't believe in such a thing. I could hear the resentment in her voice and I had to wonder whether she was as happy about this so called mating bond as I was. She didn't talk much and I didn't help the situation.

I let out an annoyed huff, covering my ears when I heard her howl outside my apartment door. It would only be a matter of time before my neighbors came over and asked me to shut my dog up. She'd picked me up a couple of times in her wolf form with a collar and name tag that read "Fluffy" after I'd commented on her hairy nature. To make matters worse she had written my name and contact information on the back.

"What?" I snapped when I opened the door, finally growing tired of her incessant howling.

Yang stopped for a moment, letting her tongue hang out the side before pushing a small bag towards me. I sighed impatiently but opened it to reveal a pair of car keys and a note that said, 'Would you go out on a date with me?'

"Seriously?" I asked. The wolf wagged her tail in response. "You're trying to buy me now."

As soon as the words left my mouth I saw her change into her human form, faster than I had ever seen a wolf change. My mouth dropped when I noticed she was fully clothed as well. Oh, that was so unfair.

"How…how did you do that?"

Yang shrugged. "Gift from my mother or grandfather. Haven't figured it out." She paused a moment. "And I'm not trying to buy you, I just came out a solution to our little dating problem."

I raised a brow, crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh, really?"

She nodded her head. "What if I let you take charge?"

I looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I said. When we go out, you pick where we're going. If we ever kiss - or anything else - it'll be because you started it. You'd be in charge of everything."

I hummed thoughtfully. This was... It had been so long since that had even been an option for me. A dominant wolf letting me lead. It was... well... not an unwelcome thought. But could she be trusted, was the question that rested firmly in my mind. "Let me think about it."

"Fair enough." Then suddenly I saw her nose twitch before she let out a long sigh and scowled. "What do you smell, Blake?"

I hesitated before I took a deep breath and smelled…the meatloaf in the over, Yang, and… "Is that a dog?"

She shook her head. "You need to learn to use your nose more." Yang turned away, looking towards the stairs. "Coyote, what mischief have you been up to?"

For a moment I didn't think whoever it was would come out. But then, almost shyly, a girl in her teenage years wearing a red hood made herself known, giving a little wave and a sheepish grin.

What now?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's CH. 3 of the Alpha and Omega series. Drop in a review and thank BG-13**_

* * *

Blake's POV

I had to admit that having Ruby around was refreshing. It was nice to have someone around that wasn't dominant. My wolf knew Yang wouldn't hurt us but I wasn't so sure. How could I be? I had nightmares about Adam almost every night. I knew he hadn't stopped searching for me, and a part of me knew he'd keep searching until he found me.

Ruby had been with us a couple of days already and Yang was...well not happy but not unhappy either. She did, however, spend a day as a wolf following her sister's realization that we were mated, whatever that meant. The finer points of this still hadn't really sunk in yet. Yang hadn't talked much about it. All I knew was that there was something that attracted me to her. My wolf was oddly comfortable around her.

"I think that's enough for today," the coyote announced and I saw the sigh of relief from the blonde.

Yang had suggested that since Ruby was the only other Omega she knew that perhaps she would be able to teach me what it meant to be one. The concept was not hard to understand; however, putting it into practice was a different story. I couldn't really be calm knowing that on any given day Adam would come for me. I did manage to make her anxious though.

"I'm going to get meat," Yang announced standing up. "Tomorrow is a full moon and we're going to need it."

I flinched. I hated changing into a wolf. It hurt and left me vulnerable. I was small for a wolf. Sun had told me once it was because Adam didn't feed me enough. Being small wasn't a good thing. It caused my wolf to be out of control and rabid... Yang had been trying to coax me into eating more, and I was now that food wasn't scarce but I hadn't gained much weight.

"You were hurt a lot, weren't you?" Ruby asked.

I snapped my head towards her and looked around to find Yang gone. How long ago had she left? And how did she...

"I'm an Omega too, remember? I can feel your pain," the brunette explained. "Yang isn't like them. She has a temper to say the least but she wouldn't hurt anyone out of pleasure. Especially not you. I've never seen her look at anyone as much as she does you. Or be so doting."

She smiled a little as she sat down. "When I was a pup she'd let me bite her tail and pretend to be hurt by it and she'd grab me from the scruff of the neck and cuddle with me. I couldn't control my shift back then so she'd change so that she could be with me." The coyote looked up at me, and silver eyes held so much love and admiration for her sister. "She isn't going to hurt you."

I sighed and sat next to her. "My wolf knows that. She's...completely absorbed by her. But I...it's harder for me. I cower at the slightest raise in her voice. She's patient, I'll give her that. And kind. And..." I sighed again. "It's hard."

"You should give her a chance, you deserve a chance at something good," Ruby continued. "I was raised among the most dominant wolves across the kingdoms. They really aren't all that bad."

As much as I wanted to give Yang a chance...I wasn't sure if I was ready for it.

* * *

Adam's POV

I growled in frustration as the wolves came back with no news of the Omega. Two months. It had been two months and I still didn't know where the little bitch had run off to. I had never expected her to run. Regular beatings and being passed around as the pack's personal whore should have broken her, but it evidently didn't. I would fix that once I found her.

It had been only a few hours before I realized she was missing. Our pack bonds tell alphas where their wolves are. Blake had somehow managed to break hers when she left. I had sent my entire pack out to bring her back to me but she had escaped them somehow. Werewolves don't swim, we sink, we have too little fat and cannot float. I considered for a moment that maybe that's what had happened to her but I would know if she were dead.

Of course, the little stray's disappearance wasn't the only thing that worried me. The Marrok, alpha of all werewolves, was starting to take interest in my pack. I couldn't afford any more attention. Lone wolves don't do well on their own and I knew she wouldn't join another pack. Nevertheless, if she were to contact the Marrok, she'd send her second, Yang Xiao Long. I'm not someone who is easily frightened, but I was not stupid either. If her second came out to investigate, there would be bodies, probably mine and, my mate, Illia's.

"How is it that none of you have been able to track the Omega," Illia asked. "She's a bleeding heart. Any alpha would have noticed her."

"No alpha has reported a lone wolf in their territory," Sun replied, eyes to the ground.

I growled in response. I didn't trust him. He was one of the few friends the Marrok's second had. I couldn't kill him without attracting attention but I also couldn't have him buying the little bitch more time. I needed her back here now. No one could know what we were planning, and Blake was essential.

"Tyrian," I growled. The wolf came forward, his mad eyes being lit with excitement. In any other pack he would be killed but he was just what we needed, served a purpose. "You will find Blake Belladonna and bring her to me."

"Yes, Alpha," he answered with a devilish grin. "In one piece or in parts."

I snarled and it made him drop to the ground. He may be mad but he wasn't stupid. "If you need to beat her to submission then so be it but I need that Omega found and brought back." I placed my hands behind me as I looked at the wolf. "Perhaps I'll let you punish her when you bring her back."

He laughed and raised his gaze, avoiding direct contact like he should. "I'd like that, my Alpha."

"Good. Now go."

* * *

Blake's POV

I let out a soft groan as I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and it took a few blinks to focus in on where I was. Something wet lapped against my face and I turned my head to find Yang, in wolf form, sitting beside me. She let out a whine and nuzzled her head against my neck. I tried to move but everything hurt and I looked down to find scratches on my arms. That's when I realized what had happened. I had been moon called. Werewolves have to Change every full moon, whether we want to or not. Others change several times a month but I hated it. I didn't want to be a monster.

It was when I tried to sit up that I realized there was a blanket covering me. I wrapped it around myself and leaned against what was left of the couch as I looked around at the damage I had caused. Werewolves can be very unpredictable when they're hungry, which was one of the reasons Yang had tried to fill me up with food the last couple of weeks. When I told her about my Changes she said that I would have been killed in a normal pack. I may be an Omega but my wolf was still a wolf. She did mention that once I gained the weight I had to, that wouldn't be a problem anymore. She also said a strong dominant wolf would help during the Change.

So much for that.

The blonde wolf whined again and rested her head on my knees. I managed a small smile and reached out to pet her. She leaned towards the touch before she licked my hand and met my gaze.

"I'm fine," I told her. The wolf grumbled in response and I laughed a little. "Okay. I will be fine, how does that sound?"

She grinned at me and scratched the spot behind her ears, smiling when she let out a sound of approval. I sighed as I looked at the mess again.

"I'm sorry about the furniture."

Yang shook herself and I sighed again before attempting to stand. I wobbled a little but managed to make it to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. The hot water felt good against my sore muscles and I nearly dozed off before shutting the water off and dressing. When I came out, the mess in the living room was piled neatly in the corner and Yang sat in the middle, tongue hanging to the side in a smile. I let out a laugh and called her over to my room as I lay down in the bed. I always asked for the day after the full moon off because I was never in much shape to do anything.

The blonde wolf hopped on the bed and snuggled close to me. I didn't say anything as I ran my hand through her hair, thinking about what Ruby had said. Yang really wasn't too bad.

"You know, there's a theater behind the restaurant where I work," I mumbled sleepily. "There's this new flick coming out Friday, want to go?"

Yang sat up and tilted her head to the side before giving me a nod. I smirked in response.

"But I'm driving," I told her. "And I pick the movie."

Yang let out a happy bark before settling down next to me. It wasn't long before her body heat helped me drift off.

* * *

Ruby's POV

I shifted on the bed, feeling cold. Usually my coyote form helped during cold nights but tonight was especially cold. Yang had been over at Blake's as usual. She didn't usually come back until the brunette kicked her out or she fell asleep. Things seemed to be going fine for those two and I was happy to see that Yang was actually...happy. I hadn't seen her smile in a long time and I'd missed it. Ever since Raven made her second in the pack things had changed. Everyone knew what the second's position was for: to kill any rogue wolves or those that broke the Marrok's law.

The bed moved and I rolled onto my belly to see a familiar blonde wolf. I wagged my tail tentatively as she came over and bit my nose. Wolves did that to discipline their young - or misbehaving members of the pack. It wasn't hard to guess why she was doing it so I lowered my head in submission. Yang grumbled something before curling herself around me and resting her head on top of mine. I couldn't help but wag my tail a few times before drifting off to sleep, content and warm.

It was about a week later that I ran out of clean clothes and Yang decided it was time to take me shopping. I had plenty at home but I only had brought a few outfits thinking she wouldn't be taking long out here. Raven sent her because she usually fixed whatever problem quickly and efficiently. Clearly this was not the case this time. A damaged Omega mate was going to take a bit a longer. So she had decided to take me to the mall to pick out some stuff before going to pick up Blake.

The Marrok had been alive for a long time so money was never a problem for any of us. Not to mention Yang kept a portfolio for my uncle Qrow and I, and I was sure she had started one for Blake as well. I was going to pick up some shoes when suddenly there was a roar in my head. I winced and my sister raised a brow, leaning against the wall.

 _"Ruby Rose Branwen, where are you?" the voice growled._

Yang smirked and handed me her phone, giving me the 'call her or I will' look. I winced but took the device and dialed home. The Marrok was able to speak to members of her pack. She couldn't read your thoughts no matter how much it seemed like she could. I had ditched my phone at home and it had taken her a bit longer than I would have thought to figure out I was gone. Either that or she had been waiting for me to call home.

"Hey," I began when she picked up. "I'm fine, I'm with Yang. Buying some clothes and shoes."

She didn't say anything for a moment. "Let me speak to Yang."

I let out a relieved sigh before handing my phone back to my sister. She took it and walked a few steps away though I could still hear what they were talking about. Raven wanted to know how I was doing and if I had seen Qrow. She also went on to ask why the mission was taking so long. Yang danced around the truth, saying that the stray pup was a little defensive and hurt so it would take longer to find out what was going on in Menagerie.

"She's been more disoriented than usual, lately," I commented when she came back.

Yang stiffened. "What?"

"I was trying to help but you know I'm not a full Omega, and I think I'm missing something." I paused. "It took her a week to figure out I was missing." Despite not being the most attentive mother in the world, Raven still obviously cared about me. But she was slipping more lately, the wolf coming more into focus than what was normal. I worried.

"You shouldn't have left," Yang said after a moment. "Let's hope she doesn't kill everyone before we get back."

I flinched and bit my lip. I knew I shouldn't have left. But I missed Yang. Besides, from the stories I had been told, as long as the Marrok had a mate she shouldn't go completely off the walls anytime soon.

"So how was your date with Blake?" I asked in favor of changing the conversation.

Her lip twitched. "It went well. I gave Blake her space and even managed to make her laugh."

"Did you get a second date?"

"Mhmmm."

"Where are you going this time?" I asked curiously.

"I was thinking maybe the fair," she replied. "You can come with us. I think Blake would feel more at ease with you around."

"You're just saying that 'cause you hate crowds," I teased. Yang growled and I laughed. "Don't worry. I promise to stay out of your way."

And I would. Yang deserved to be happy. I was just glad I would be contributing to her happiness.

* * *

Yang's POV

I trailed behind Blake as she moved around the different little shops at the outdoor food market. Every Sunday the local farmers would come into the heart of the city and set up across a couple of blocks and offer their produce at reasonable prices. I had noticed that she was a big fan of fruit, especially grapes. I'd been trying to get her to eat more meat and after her last moon called Change she had started to take my advice. She was still too thin but it was a vast improvement from when I had met her. From what she'd told me, Adam had purposely kept her hungry for days at a time before letting one of his wolves 'play' with her. It had taken all my self control to not growl.

Though I knew she was still afraid of me, she'd started to show it less and less, if only a little. I was still conducting my investigation on Adam but I could only go off whatever information she gave me. He was smart and had been careful to not leave any evidence of a werewolf attack at the abduction sites. At least that's what the humans had found. I had a few connections in the Menagerie police department, human connections. Werewolves, especially those under a different alpha, could not be relied on.

I focused my attention on Blake as she picked out a few apples before she turned to look at me. I offered a small smile and she returned it. When I didn't look away she frowned and met my gaze.

"What is it?"

"I just really want to kiss you right now," I replied, my gaze focused on her lips.

Blake lowered her gaze, putting the apple in the basket. "I..."

I smiled a little. "You have no idea the effect you have on me, do you?"

She didn't say anything though I saw her cheeks turn a light shade of red. Interesting.

I shook my head and chuckled, holding out my hand. "Can I hold your hand?" Slow and steady, I thought. I'd take whatever she was willing to give. Any affection felt amazing.

She hesitated for a moment before slowly interlocking her hand with mine. I payed the vendor before turning to look at her, and I knew I was probably grinning like an idiot. I remember scoffing at some of the love struck grins other wolves would wear sometimes, promising myself that I'd never get like that. And even though I wasn't in love with Blake now, it did truly feel right just having her hand in mine.

"Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the next Ch. of Alpha and Omega. Please drop in a review and thank BG-13 for her awesomeness. Also check out our other stories: Night Raid (BG-13's profile) and Must be fate (my profile). Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ruby's POV

I head Yang sigh as I got into the backseat. Last week she had told me she would be taking Blake to a park outside the city and offered to take me as well. I had brought a bag of toys I'd bought at the pet store yesterday. Back home, Uncle Qrow, Yang, and sometimes even Raven used them to play with me. It was fun fighting for the ball and bringing it back to whoever had thrown it. My sister placed a couple of baskets next to me before Changing into her wolf form and hopping in the front seat. I smiled I realized what she was going to do.

Blake got in and shook her head when she noticed Yang in her wolf form. She wouldn't say but my sister and I knew she felt more comfortable with her this way. Yang had mentioned she occasionally was allowed to curl up next to her in wolf form while Blake slept. Something she couldn't do in human form yet. They were making some progress. I'd even seen them hold hands.

We were just leaving the city when Yang leaned over the front passenger seat and stuck her head out the window, flattening her ears against the the wind. I grinned. I loved doing that as well.

"Stop that," Blake scolded. "Keep all your body parts in the car."

She ignored her and opened her mouth, letting her tongue get swept back like her ears. After a while, she pulled her head in and grinned at her mate.

"I've always wanted to do that," Blake admitted after a moment. "Maybe next time, you can drive, and I'll stick my head out the window."

Yang grinned and stuck her head out the window again but this time her shoulders followed.

"You're going to fall out."

I laughed and lowered my passenger window before taking off my seat belt and changing into my coyote form. I whined when my paw got tangled in my bra before sticking my head out the window as well. I heard Blake sigh and turned just in time to see her shaking her head. I didn't miss the small smile on her face though.

By the time we reached the park, Yang and I were back in our human forms. Blake chose the hill that didn't have anyone nearby and I laid down the blankets while they set up the barbecue grill. The park was beautiful and there was even a stream further down. It was a pretty spectacular view Blake had chosen, being able to see everything around us. Of course, if she was like any werewolf I knew then it was because she was paranoid about getting flanked.

Yang handed over the bag of toys to Blake and my eyes lit up immediately. Without second thought I started to strip my clothing and changed into my coyote form once more. Being naked wasn't new to me and I wasn't body shy. But it would help if no one saw me change too. As soon as I trotted over, she threw a tennis ball causing both Yang and I to go after it. She caught it but it slipped out her mouth and I took advantage, closing my mouth around it and going to hand it back to Blake. She laughed and threw it again.

We played for a long time before Yang walked over to Blake, who was now sitting against a tree reading a book. I brought the ball and dropped it at her feet, my head tilting when I saw my sister lay her head in her lap. The dark haired woman's lips twitched before she started to run her hand through golden fur. I sighed, going to her other side and laid my head down as well.

A little relaxing wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Blake's POV

Yang sat on the passenger seat and gave me a sour look. She'd been mad at me since I'd put a collar on her and told her I was going to drive. It made her look more like a dog. Something domesticated enough for a collar, not a wild animal. She may not care about what others thought but I did. To everyone around I was human.

"I'm not going to roll the window down," I told her as I got onto the main road when she pawed at the door. "It's cold outside, and unlike you, I don't have a fur coat."

She lifted her lip in a mock snarl and put her nose down on the dashboard with a thump.

"You're smearing the windshield," I told her after a while.

She looked at me and deliberately ran her nose across her side of the glass.

I rolled my eyes. "Very mature."

It wasn't long before I pulled up at our destination. I took a deep breath before I unbuckled myself. Yang whined and I turned to look at her before almost half her body draped over me as she nuzzled her head into my neck. My lips twitched into a smile and I hugged her quickly before getting out. I opened the trunk and pulled out a bag before going up the long steps. The werewolf at the door eyed me curiously before opening the door and letting me through.

"Miss Belladonna, so nice to see you," Jamie, the local Alpha greeted.

"I'm here for my payment," I replied handing him the bag. "And to thank you for letting me stay in your territory, under the radar."

He hummed, his grey eyes studying me before shifting to the blonde werewolf next to me. The Alpha quickly lowered his gaze and smiled a little. Yang had told me Jamie was a somewhat old alpha. He'd been in charge for almost three hundred years. He was older than her but she was more dominant.

"Yang, nice to see you too." The werewolf stepped between us and let out a low growl. "A deal is a deal. No harm will come to her." A pause. "I am curious to know why an Omega finds it necessary to hide though."

Yang let out a snarl that caused the present wolves to bow their heads. I had also felt the pulse of her power but had resisted the urge to do as the others did. As her mate, I supposedly outranked all of them. It was bad enough having me be damaged, making her look weak wouldn't help.

"Right. Perhaps another time then."

It wasn't until we were halfway home that Yang decided she'd have enough of being a wolf and changed back. Gently she unclasped the collar around her neck and handed it over to me. We drove in silence until we got to my favorite diner. She looked over and raised a brow.

"I figured that after getting you worked up I could treat you to desert," I said with a shrug, avoiding her gaze.

"Jamie knows better than to ask questions he is owed no answers to," she answered. "I talked to him once I got to the city to make sure he didn't open his mouth. Not that he would but it always helps to reinforce the idea."

I hummed. "Do you want some ice cream or not?"

She laughed. "Of course."

* * *

Ozpin' POV

I took a sip of my coffee as I re-read the newspaper article. Another killing. They were getting more and more vicious each day and more frequent. Humans still didn't know that werewolves were more than just fairytales. Given what was going on, it was more important than ever that we keep hidden. Chaos would ensue if humans came to find out of our existence and we would be wiped out. Just like the witches were a few centuries back. Most witches anyways. It is rather difficult to completely get rid of the supernatural.

Centuries of roaming the earth had taught me that much.

When I had first met the Marrok, she was but a teenager, exploring the world and having her fun. But even then I knew what she would be. She was dominant, strong, hard-headed. Which is why I was surprised to find out she had a daughter a few years later. Not only because of her persona but because werewolf women were unable to have children. The change during the full moon was too violent for the fetus. Not long after I realized that the Branwens were descended from magic folk and it had been that magic that helped her give birth.

It was no surprise that her daughter also had her dominant nature. It wasn't until a century later though that Raven truly became the Marrok, the Alpha of all Alphas. The grief of her lost mate triggered something inside her and when she let out a howl, wolves all over the world joined her in her pain. She then established rules for all us to follow and to maintain ourselves from the human world.

This is why I couldn't understand why she hadn't investigated these incidents.

"Ozpin? Ozpin."

I blinked and looked up to see my mate. "Mm?" How long had she been standing there?

"Dinner is ready," she said, watching me curiously.

"Oh."

Glynda sat next to me and looked over the scattered newspapers on my desk. We were lone wolves that kept to ourselves and currently we hid in the human world as teachers. I had been looking for an assignment but had gotten sidetracked when she'd found me.

"Is everything okay?"

I took another sip of my coffee. "I'm not sure."

I looked over to a painting on the wall, one that was unique and unseen by human eyes. My ancestor had created it a long time ago. It pictured a battlefield full of corpses and on top of those corpses were two figures. Myself and...I reached out and looked through my contacts before hitting the dial button.

"Raven, do you have a moment?"

* * *

Blake's POV

I poured some of the Razzlers into Yang's hand before pouring some into my own. We had been going on dates for the last couple of weeks and I had to admit that it was...nice. She let me lead and basically let me get away with anything, including sometimes taking her with me in wolf form. Her wolf was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen and I enjoyed her company as much as I did Yang's. She had explained to me that although she was werewolf she was different in that her wolf was like a separate entity. Two halves but one soul. Unlike other werewolves her wolf had a mind of its own, whatever that meant.

Tonight we had decided to go out for a walk and when I saw a pair of kids with a bag of Razzler candy I just had to get some. It had been years since I'd had any and I could have sworn they weren't being made anymore. Yang, as usual, had indulged me and now we were headed towards the park. The temperature had started to drop and I was immediately grateful for Yang's jacket. I could hardly feel the cold.

"Show me your tongue," I said after a moment, shattering the comfortable silence.

She stopped and looked at me. "What?"

"Show me your tongue"

"I'm not showing you my tongue," the blonde answered with a scoff.

"Aw, come on, that's part of the fun," I insisted as I ate another handful.

"Nope."

"...I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"You never quit, do you?" Yang replied as she continued walking.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, that sounds familiar." Despite her reluctance I could see a grin start to form as she chewed on the pieces of candy. I stopped. "...So, you gonna show me or what?

"You're like a dog with a bone. Fine!" She laughed and stuck out her tongue. I went on my toes to inspect it before nodding in satisfaction.

"Yep. Just as I suspected. Red."

Yang tilted her head, brow furrowed. "Wait, you mean tongue red or Razzler red?"

"Oh, definitely Razzler red," I assured. She rolled her eyes but I could tell she was enjoying this.

We continued our walk until we got to the swings and I sat down, swinging gently back and forth as I continued to eat the candy. I caught Yang staring from the corner of my eye so I turned and stuck out my tongue to her causing her to laugh. I couldn't help but join her. It was quiet after but it was a comfortable silence again.

I looked up and saw the sky light up with stars and suddenly, I felt sad.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I'm thinking about my parents."

"Your parents?" Yang asked, sounding surprised. I nodded. "When was the last time you spoke to them?"

"A month after I was changed. Adam he...he said we couldn't tell anyone who we were and that I needed to break ties with them or he'd assume they were a danger to the pack." And kill them, I added mentally.

"It's true that we don't reveal our identity to anyone outside of our mates but that doesn't mean you can't talk to them," she replied causing me to look up at her. "I think he thought they'd interfere with what he was trying to do to you."

I swallowed thickly. "Does that mean that...I can talk to them?"

"Of course."

I didn't know how to react to that. I blinked, trying to swallow but something was lodged in my throat. I could feel tears pressing at the corners of my eyes as I allowed myself for the first time in almost three years to think about all the awful things I'd said to them. I'd broken their hearts. I wouldn't even blame them if they wanted nothing to do with me now. But I'd missed them, I missed them so much.

Later, when we got back home, Yang and I stood outside my door. "I hope you had a good time," she began. "I know we didn't do much but-"

I cut her off, placing a kiss on her cheek. She blinked before smiling and I did the same, wishing her a good night. I got ready for bed then I picked up my phone and dialed a number I still knew by heart. My heart was pounding in my ears. Then I heard the phone click and a voice I'd missed so much answered.

I took a deep breath, but it was hard to keep the trembling out of my voice. "Mom?"

* * *

Yang's POV

This was the happiest I'd seen Blake since I'd met her. Ever since I'd told her that she could contact her mother a few days ago she'd been smiling a lot more and she'd told me about how she'd been dreading the possibility of them hating her after what she'd had to say to them. But her mom been so ecstatic to hear from her, had even cried just knowing that her baby girl was still alive. Usually when she had those calls with her mom I'd go next door, eat cookies with Ruby and watch a movie. She still, however; hadn't been able to work up the courage to talk to her dad.

Ruby had wanted to go shopping for postcards today but I'd had dinner plans with Blake so I'd asked one of Jaime's wolves to go with her. She'd made Italian, which had turned out really good, and then we'd moved over to the couch to watch some flick that Blake really happened to like. Honestly, I wasn't very interested in the movie. I was having a very difficult time keeping my eyes off Blake, watching the way her eyes lit up, or how they rolled when something incredibly cliche happened.

She was really beautiful.

She reached for the popcorn on the table and frowned when she finally noticed me staring. "What is it?"

"I really want to kiss you," I answered quietly, not wanting her to get scared off by the admission. "Would that be ok?" I asked as she met my gaze.

I watched as she tensed, the hand that had been gripping mine tightening, and I could smell the stress my admission had caused her.

"It's ok if you're not ready for that," I continued, making my voice as soothing as I could. All I wanted was for her to be comfortable. "You can say no, I won't get mad."

Her yellow eyes searched mine. "I can say no?" she asked hesitantly.

I nodded. "Yes."

"And you won't..."

"No."

She looked away and I thought that was that. I started to wonder if I'd screwed everything up. Should I leave? Should we just go back to watching the movie? But my thoughts were derailed when she put her hand against my cheek and pressed her lips into mine. My eyes closed and it felt like every fiber of my being was on fire. But I let her lead, and she did as she hovered over me, tugging on my shirt until it was off, the kissing becoming more passionate.

Blake pulled away momentarily to catch her breath, and I caught sight of glowing golden orbs. I thought that would be the end of it but then she was diving back in.

It didn't last.

* * *

Blake's POV

I wiped at my face, trying to get rid of the tears. Stupid. It was so stupid. Yang wouldn't hurt me. My wolf was adamant of that. But I... I couldn't erase that feeling, that feeling of being used, and abused.

I could still feel Adam's hands around my neck, still feel Tyrian biting into my shoulders. I remembered crying for help, for them to stop. They hadn't.

But Yang had stopped.

I felt something wet hit my cheek and opened my eyes to see Yang in wolf form, a low concerned whine escaping her throat. Her ears were pressed back against her skull and she lowered her head in my lap, big, soulful lavender staring up at me.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

I took deep breaths as I tried to ground myself. I was in my apartment. Yang and I had been watching a movie. I'd given her a kiss. I...I had liked the kiss. I looked at the floor seeing her shirt. I'd taken it off, I'd wanted to... Yang whined again and I offered her a small smile as I ran my hand through her thick fur.

She'd stopped. As soon as she heard me cry out that word she'd stopped. I heard another whine and I hugged her tightly as the tears continued to come. Damn him. Damn Adam for this.


End file.
